Germ Warfare
Germ is Germ. His name is actually Jeremy Warton, but Germ Warfare just stuck. In fact, no one knows where Germ lives, what Germ does, or what his deal is (apart from Mae). At some point, he started showing up to hang out. Sometimes he comes to listen to the band, which consists of the main characters. He’s nice enough, but who knows? He’s weird. He’s Germ. Appearance Germ is a dark blue bird with a yellow beak and black eyes. He wears black jeans, black canvas sneakers, a black nylon jacket (zipped up), and a black hat.Scott Benson @bombsfall (28 Feb 2017) "- Black jeans, black canvas sneakers, black nylon jacket zipped up, hat" (Answer) – via Curious Cat. Background He likes to play video games, which he has played since he was young. Germ has a brother who has passed away. When Mae talks to him about the ghost she saw during Harfest, Germ tells her he doesn't believe in ghosts. Mae asks him why not, and he tells her that he figures if ghosts existed, his brother would have visited. Embarrassed, Mae drops the subject. The as of yet undiscovered achievement 'He's From Somewhere' may be finding out where he lives so anyone finds out how to do that post it here. There is cut content where you can get the achievement, 'He's From Somewhere'. In this final character arc you see Germ's house and meet his mother. You can also meet his grandmother, who he calls Gramma. In his grandmother's dialogue, she mentions the cult, the hole, the black goat, and the shapes. He can be found just past the Click-Clack Dinner near the Abandoned Food Donkey during and after the foggy day. Germ is seen living in the woods, and as he says, in a tree. In the game, it shows a location in Germ's 'backyard' when the main characters are pulled up out of the well in the tunnel. You never actually see his real house in the game. He rides a bike instead of driving, he thinks it is better for the environment. Relationships * Mae - Mae and Germ become incredibly good friends if you choose to hang out with him a lot. These two have a special relationship as Mae is the first person who has ever been invited to Germ's house by Germ. They relate on a lot of stuff and Germ understands Mae's problems. * Gregg - Most commonly known through his friendship with Gregg by the audience and Gregg's friends, Gregg and Germ are certainly good friends. Germ occasionally hangs out at Gregg's apartment while Gregg happily obliges. * Bea - Bea mostly knows Germ through Gregg. The two will happily get along and conversate. * Angus - Not much is known about Germ and Angus' relationship, but Angus most likely knows Germ through Gregg and will happily oblige Germ watching band practice and hanging out at his and Gregg's apartment. * Casey Hartley - Germ most likely knew Casey as he mentions that he used to ask travellers if they have seen him. * Crust Punks - Germ occasionally hangs out with Crust Punks (whom Germ refers to as "crusties") out by the Food Donkey. The crusties are usually just passing through Possum Springs, waiting for the next train to jump. He seems to get along with these people. He does mention, however, that someone from the tracks followed him home once. * Rabies - Germ has a pet possum named Rabies who he introduces to Mae. He says that he found Rabies cold and alone so he bought him some chips and an ice cream. Germ is shown to be proud and amazed by this animal. * Germ's Family - Germ has a bunch of sisters younger than him, a mum, a dad, some uncles, aunties, and cousins and a mentioned dead brother. He also has a grandmother who he calls "Gramma". *Stan Borowski - Germ doesn't actually know Stan. He just felt left out of the conversation. References Category:Characters Category:Night in the Woods